Beginning
by Echoblaze-and-Wolfbreeze
Summary: What exactly happened in the Well and the Pit? What if Optimus was the son of Unicron and Primus? What would happen if Primus sent him to the living in various universe to protect him? Find out what Optimus's journey will go to try and remember who he was originally as well as keep up as leader of the Autobots. Disclaimer: I do not owe anything that belongs to Hasbro.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Echoblaze is back! Sorry about not updating anything and for Wolfbreeze's story. everything has been hectic lately and haven't had timdoor update anything. Anyway here's a story that I hope you'll like! (:**

* * *

Prologue

The war between the Well and Pit has been unusually quiet lately. The Guardians trained in case of battle but are bored from non action. Somebots enjoyed the peace while others were itching to fight again. Primus was worried on what Unicron would do to his only child Optimus. During the last battle Unicron had finally captured the son that had betrayed him and took him back to the Pit. All the Guardians wondered what will happen next.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it's short but chapters will gradually get longer as I go along. Please review, subscribe, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hate being sick! After writing some of this story I decided to post this chapter. Please review, subscribe, and favorite this.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Deep in the heart of the Pit, Optimus Prime was pacing around in his cell waiting for Unicron to come and punish him. If he would be given the death penalty he wouldn't go down without a fight. Optimus heard heavy pedesteps coming towards him. In about a few seconds Unicron appeared in front of his cell.

"Are you comfortable Optimus?" Unicron asks with a slight sneer in his voice. He didn't answer him. A wierd silence filled the the brig for a few minutes, only Unicron and Optimus looking at each other in the optics.

"Can you answer me Optimus? I would like an answer."

"I'm fine considering what you did to get me here." Prime says while rubbing the back of his head, feeling the dried up energon on the back of it. Unicron smiled then left him again in his dark damp cell.

Later in the day a minion came by and gave him his energon until nighttime. Optimus took it and consumed it slowly to keep him until his next feeding. Unicron came by and dropped off his old data-pad that Optimus had when he was a kid. It still worked perfectly as if it were brand new. He looked at the drawings he drew and games that he used to play. He wondered why Unicron was being so nice to him lately. When he first came he was tortured then put in a cell, and barely got any energon. After a few weeks Unicron stopped the punishments and just left him to rust. Optimus knew he would get out. Primus just wouldn't leave him to die here, right?

Guardians were stealthily running to the Pit's base. They had to get their comrades out and back to the Well. Everybot knew that the mission had to be a success or everything would plummet in the Well. They destroyed all the security cameras and defenses then ran to the brig. Searching the cells first since that would be the place to put him. After all of them were searched there wasn't a single cell with a bot in it. They ran out and went to the throne room. Unicron causally sitting the throne with a bot there with a mischievous smile on his face. The Guardians were shocked because the bot was no other than Optimus Prime himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Hope to get the next chapter up soon**. **PM** **for any questions!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have nothing to say except please review, subscribe, and favorite this.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Unicron looked up at the shocked Guardians with delight. Of course Optimus hadn't joined him willingly, a special device was connected to his processor which made him completely loyal to him. The only flaw in it was if the Guardains would try and pull it out then he would die instantly. He looked back at his enemies who hadn't even tried to move from their position. Suddenly a Guardian was on the ground, dead. He peered up at Optimus who had another knife already in his hand. The Guardians picked up their comrade- who just got out of training- and they ran out.

In the Well the Primus watched the team sent to the Pit come back from their mission.

"This doesn't loook good." he said to himself. He hurried down to medbay and looked; Guardians were fairly uninjured except for the one dead with a knife lodged deep in his chest. Primus heavily sighed, "What happened on the mission?"

"We got to the Pit undeteected as planned, then we searched the cells and found nothing. We ran to the throme room and saw Optimus standing with Unicron as if he has been a minion all his life. The next thing we know, Wheeljack was on the ground dead." the Guardian says. Primus listens carefully to their short report. Optimus's powers were more powerful in the Pit and if Unicron trained him then he could crush them with ease. They had to get him back.

Optimus walked to his room after a hard two hour training session. His powers were extremely powerful for one his age but he felt wrong using them to kill. He felt as if their was a huge hole in his chest, everything was so confusing, he didn't remember anything of his past. All he remembered was onlining in medbay with a major processor ache. After thinking of these thoughts he laid down and went into a peaceful recharge.

Wheeljack onlined slowly with everything looking bigger. He wondered what had happened to him, the last thing he remembered was Optimus's hand flicked out and everything went back.

"Danni?" he heard himself say. Why did he talk like that? Somebot picked him up gently and put him in a femme's arms. Wheeljack cuddled into her chirping happily.

"What should we name you?" the femme asked him even though she wasn't expecting an answer.

He looked at her with his big, wide blue optics.

"Wheeljack." he said in a squeky voice. The femme looked surprised at him answering the quesion. Wheeljack smiled knowing that this was going to be fun.

The Well was falling. The few battles they had has been a disaster. Everytime the Pit would start to lose they brought out Optimus. The Guardains refused to hurt in any way. It has been a routine of Unicron to do now; bring Optimus out which brought many Guardians to their end. Primus knew that it would have to be him that killed him. The moment that he killed him, Optimus would be free from Unicron's control and be sent to the living. Very slowly he walked to the batlefield dreading tpday. Today he would have to kill his own son

* * *

?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Soccer conditioning and school have been taking over my time... well here's an update for all of you! I hope to get another update finished before the 29th or I don't know when I'll be able to update! Also, some of this was written by my friend Commander Starscream. **

**Opi= father**

* * *

Chapter 3

Primus put his sword on his back and looked at his troops in front of them. He knew some of them wouldn't return and each death weighed heavily on his spark. Sighing he led his troops out, each step bring him closer and closer to Optimus. The son he had to kill.

Optimus walked behind the Pit's army waiting to be called up again. He didn't understand why he had to wait to fight. Unicron called him up again; a bot immediately attacked him. He flew out of the way. The bot was quick, but he was quicker. His sword flew out in a flash and crashed down on the bot. Sparks flew out everywhere. Optimus looked down at the bot, its Guardian symbol gleaming; his spark was beating faster, processor throbbing. He looked at his creator as if to ask what was going on.

A smile creeped onto Unicron's face. "Well done my son." was all he said before Optimus was on the ground. Before him stood Primus, blazing sword gripped tightly in his hands.

Primus swung the sword to where he lay. The mech flung himself away, pouncing onto his pedes and jammed his sword into Primus. The larger mech let out a cry as he fell to his knees. "Optimus," he gasped, "Don't do this Optimus." the cold look never left Optimus's face. The sword went further into Primus who went limp on the ground, sword still in a death grip.

"I did it my creator." Optimus turned away from Primus. He was now facing Unicron who looked as if he could not believe his very optics.

"Why yes, yes you did."

The two mechs were on their way to leave the battlefield, not knowing that Primus faked his own death. Primus gripped the sword tighter in his hands as he stood, glaring at his brother. The blade went straight through his chest as Unicron lay motionless on the ground. "Optimus, I'm so sorry." Primus lifted the sword and brought it through Optimus's neck. He soon regetted everything.

"I remember opi! I love you." was the last thing Optimus spoke before his head rolled to the floor.

"I'm sorry my son," he said. "I'm sorry." the Optimus fell into darkness.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Remember to review and favorite the story!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait and hopefully I can get updates in more often.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Optimus onlined in a strange room, it was filled with bottle and technology. A bot was rocking him ever so gently. He was a silver seeker with long claws that ended in a sharp point. His optics were a soft blue and he was humming a soft tune, Optimus thought it was more beautiful than anything he'd ever heard. He chirped softly along to the tune which made the bot stop. He got a bottle and gave it to Optimus. Once he got it he drank it down fast, he was so hungry!

"Careful sweetspark, I don't want you to get sick." the bot said softly. Optimus chirped happily.

_He was so gentle and sweet_, thought Optimus as he slowly drifted off into a deep recharge. The Seeker continued to rock the already recharging sparkling in his arms until he too found himself recharging.

Optimus found himself onlining in another bots arms. They didn't seem to be as gentle as the other's, but he, in response, cuddled into them. He felt the beat of the other bot's spark, a soft and calming rhythm. "Hello there little one." said the voice. It was a scratchy one.

"Who you?" he asked the bot. He didn't answer just put him in a crib. Optimus whimpered at not being able to hear their sparkbeat. He reached up to the bot, "Up!" he screamed. Again, the bot ignored him. He was starting to get irritated, the bot should know that sparklings need to be constantly held but instead he was left alone. Optimus curled up in the crib wailing for someone to get him. The Seeker finally came in and held him close to his spark.

"Shh... it's alright sweetspark."

"Danni..." Optimus whimpered as he cuddled into him.

In the Well, Primus was carrying Optimus's body back to base. His last words to him before he went offline still haunted him and probably would for eons. Guardians avoided him for the longest time after that battle and it made him feel uneasy about his decision. Did he make the right one or not? If he didn't would it prove to be their downfall? IF he did make the right one then what would happen to Optimus in the living? Would he ever see his son alive again? Everything was so jumbled up in his mind that he didn't know what to do. Unicron will pay for everything he did, even if it killed him.

Unicron exited medbay with a slight snarl. How dare Primus interfere with his plans! He could've won this war and the universe would be under his control. Now he had to start with scratch and think of a new one. All of his minions moved out of his way as he made his way to the throne room. Guardian slaves looked up as the throne room door burst open. They reluctantly bowed before him, their optics burning with hatred as he walked past. Even through they seemed broken all they were doing was faking until the right moment to strike. They would gain freedom and get revenge for the cruel treatment they were given. After all of these eons they knew the time to strike would be soon, and when they do the floors and walls would be stained in energon as they got their freedom back.

Optimus onlined after a fitful night of recharge. He hated being a defenseless sparkling. It was fun at first until you get watched over like a hawk so you won't harm yourself. He wanted to go back to the Well. Where he had freedom and wasn't stuck in a crib. He hoped that things here got better soon, if they didn't then he was going to go nuts at the boredom he was being out through! He laid down with a stuffed animal in his arms sighing in boredom. At this time he would be teaching future Guardians to fight. He missed the thrill of battle and the fear of being killed. Here he did nothing but lay here and being taken cared of. Time was a cruel fate to him right now.

* * *

**REVIEW! Can anyone guess the creators?**


End file.
